When prisoners are transported by law enforcement officials, two primary concerns exist. One is the protection of the law enforcement officers and equipment, such as automobiles. The other is the restraint of the prisoner without undue harm to his body. Unruly prisoners are especially difficult to hands safely.
When prisoners are transported by police car, they are usually handcuffed and placed in the rear seat compartment. Even though handcuffed, unruly prisoners have a considerable ability to move around. They can position themselves so as to slam their feet against doors and windows, often causing damage to the car's interior. Particularly physical prisoners have been known to break out windows, for example. When such prisoners exhibit such extreme behavior, they also pose a danger to the police officer.